What Happens in Vegas
by letgolaughing
Summary: Day 5 of EC Week (out of order and late, I know, I'm sorry) Accidental Marriage!


**Day 5 of EC Week! I apologize the days are all jumbled and out of order (and late af) lol! But better late than never right?**

* * *

Regina woke with a pained groan as she turned her face in to the depths of her pillow. The room was far too bright for her splitting headache and she cursed the day Red was ever born.

'Vegas' she said. 'We need to get out of boring little Storybrooke and live a little' she said. 'It'll be fun' she said. And how Regina had been convinced to come along was beyond her at this point. When they had arrived she was dazzled by all the lights and all of the sights and had had the audacity and simplemindedness to agree with the werewolf that her idea had been a great one.

In all fairness, after losing Snow White to the clutches of Death, they all had grown a little too comfortable with their individual routines. So the trip, in a way, was good for the sake of breaking from the drab routine and indeed 'living a little'. But perhaps they had lived a little too much last night.

Slowly she rolled on to her back with her hands rubbing her face as she took a deep breath in preparation of opening her eyes. What she wouldn't give for a little of her magic right then. When she did finally open her eyes, they were narrow and she spent a few moments trying to figure out why she was still in her clothes from the day before. Eventually she simply chalked it up to exhaustion and falling asleep the moment she got to her bed.

It didn't matter really. She was most certain there were some moments of the evening she didn't want to remember and some she hoped the others didn't remember either. And by others she meant David, Red, the travel hungry Belle, Hook, and Emma. The evening had gotten far out of hand, she was sure.

When she rolled on to her side with a grimace, she found a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin waiting on the table right next to her bed and she praised her drunk self for thinking about her sober self. Or at least that is what she thought until she sat up and reached forward for the bottle only to pause when she noticed something adorning her finger.

"What the hell?" She grumbled lowly, her words slow as she tried to make sense of what she was looking at. The pieces were trying to fit together but none of them truly clicked until she had popped two aspirin in her mouth and then she was left staring wide eyed at a diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"No," she breathed to herself and swallowed the pills as her right hand shot up to over her mouth. Nothing, not one thing was coming back to her from the night before. She knew she should remember getting married, of all things, but she could not recall a single moment. And to whom was she now married? There was no one in her room.

Or so she thought. But then there was David coming out of the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head and while her eyes did fall to the chiseled abs the shepherd had hid from the world, that was not what made her heart stop. No.

"Oh my god."

Immediately David's eyes snapped to the brunette sitting wide eyed amongst the white sheets of the bed and he took a deep breath and lifted his hand as he closed his eyes and tried to settle her with a calm, "I know."

"David, oh my god!"

"I know."

"David! Wha-?! What the hell?! I- oh my god!" She exclaimed as she covered her face with both hands.

"…Would you like some breakfast?"

"No I would not like _breakfast_ , David!" She shouted and then threw a pillow at him as hard as she could but he merely caught it without batting an eye. Everything was coming back after seeing his face. Absolutely everything. It had all been foggy and jumbled in her mind but after seeing him, it all hit her like a slap in the face. And then her hands were covering her face once more as she mumbled in to them once again, "oh my god."

"Breakfast will help with the hangover."

"My headache is the last thing on my mind right now!" She snapped at him and he rocked his head from side to side as he sat down on the other side of the bed.

"If it's any consolation, I thought it was all some whacked out dream when I woke up. But then I felt someone breathing against my back and an arm draped over my waist and, your majesty, your hands are distinctly yours even with the addition of a ring," he told her and she blinked at him in silence for a moment or too before she started shaking her head.

"David, oh my god," she shook her head and then sprung up from the bed and started pacing, "oh my _god_!"

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?! God! David! We are married?!"

"It would appear that way, if the events of last night were legitimate. And Red owes you fifty bucks."

"Why?! No, never mind, I remember."

"Because she dared you you wouldn't do it," he chuckled lightly, "said you were a lonely old chicken."

"I said I remembered, David!" She snapped at him and he shrugged and lifted his hands in surrender, "it's because of her that we are here anyway! That pot-stirring little mutt!"

"Hey now, there's no need for name calling."

"There has got to be something that makes this marriage null and void! This is Vegas, we were drunk! Humiliatingly drunk! We were not lucid, there has to be some law that prevents this from being valid!"

"Probably."

"Why are you so laid back about this whole situation?! It is infuriating!"

"I am sure there is an easy fix, Regina, there's no sense in wasting stress on it. Besides, I had my epic meltdown while you were asleep," he shrugged and she pointed a finger at him.

"I am not having a meltdown!" She snapped but he only raised his eyebrows and didn't believe a word she said. So she hissed a seething breath through her teeth and began to pace the foot of the bed once more, unable to believe she had fallen asleep with her arms around the shepherd.

"Oh my god, David!"

"I know."

"Oh my god, David, no, we didn't fuck each other, did we?"

"Regina, you are still fully clothed."

"That didn't answer my question!"

"No, Regina, as fuzzy as I am on the details, I am rather certain we both just passed out in complete exhaustion before anything like that happened. I am sure I would remember fucking you," he reassured and she buried her face in her hands once more but she was relieved by his answer.

"We need a divorce," she told him and those were four words she never thought she would say to him in her life. But there they were, plain and simple and she could almost laugh. But when she looked at David, her pacing slowed and he was watching her with an odd look in his eye, "what?"

"You're right," he replied simply as he spun the ring around his finger.

Regina's eyes merely narrowed and her pacing stopped altogether as she looked him up and down. Then she quirked her head and dipped her chin, "why are you hesitant?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Fine. I just…I don't know, what if this isn't the worst thing to happen?"

"Are you serious?"

Her tone of bewilderment nearly made him burst in to a guffaw of laughter but his mind was too busy looking for the right words and all he gave in return was a small twitch of a smile as he shook his head. "I don't know, Regina, I just…I don't know! I guess I've grown kind of fond of you lately, especially since Snow's passing and there really are worse people to wake up hitched to after one hell of a drunken stupor."

"Oh really, worse than the Evil Queen?"

"Regina, you haven't been the Evil Queen for a very long time," he replied gently, even tenderly he would dare to say and it caught her off guard. He could tell by the way her irritated expression gave way to a moment of softness before she was shaking her head and furrowing her brow, her temper back and flaring. But this time it was a little different. This time it seemed to be more defensive than honest.

"We have a bloody past, David, you cannot sit there and tell me you would honestly not rather wake up to someone else in your bed!"

"Well…this is your room, not mine."

"David! I am serious!"

"Honestly, Regina? No one else comes to mind, no."

She could not believe the turn their conversation was taking, absolutely could not believe it and she gave a stressed laugh in reply as she started pacing again. "Give me one person who you think would be worse to wake up to. One!" She told him with a single finger lifted and a momentary bend in her knees as she walked.

"I could have woken up with Red," he offered and then imagined the scenario and his eyes went a little wider and his head started shaking as his gaze fell out of focus, "that would have been terrible."

When his attention was pulled back in to the present, his eyes fell on the brunette at the foot of the bed staring at him through narrow eyes. Analyzing his every move through sleep smudged make up. Her tousled and tangled hair made him want to smile at her but he knew she would take it the wrong way. He was seeing her in an entirely new light and he was adoring every moment of it. He just hadn't known until now that he had been.

"However, I think waking up to Rumplestiltskin would be the worst. It would be terribly awkward," he nodded and he watched as she tried with every bit of her might to keep from smiling but as those pink lips twitched in to a smile, David let himself laugh and she quickly caved and followed suit and laughed despite herself.

"This isn't funny, David!"

"It was a little funny," he laughed and knew she would have thrown something at him if there had been anything within her reach.

"So you wanted this to happen?"

"You and me?" He questioned with a wave of his hand between them and she raised her eyebrows with a nod of her head as she folded her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one foot. "No of course not, nothing of the sort so much as crossed my mind," he answered but there was a pause and then he shrugged and added, "but now that it has happened, I find I just don't have an issue with it," he told her and she didn't say a word. Her mind was working so hard though that he was sure he was going to see smoke coming out of her ears.

"I've never really thought about you like this before. I was married and then you had Robin and then we've just been friends. And we have really gotten to be rather close friends, especially over this last year but I never had any reason to think of you as anything more. Until now. So I've spent the last couple hours thinking about it.

And believe me when I say I paced the length of this room a thousand times after I woke up with you and a matching pair of rings, but the longer I thought about it, the less freaked out I came to be. I enjoy being in your company above almost anyone else's, Regina. I do. You are good to me, you are wonderful to Neal, you know me, I like to think that for the most part I know you, you are you're own person, you know what you want, you are beautiful, you have a good heart, and quite frankly, Regina, I really like the thought of making you happy," he told her and she watched him carefully as he laughed softly, a certain vulnerability lacing the sound as he shook his head a little, "I really do."

It took her quite some time to do anything more than stare at him through narrowed eyes but when she did speak, her voice actually made his heart blip with warmth and satisfaction. He hadn't really noticed how much he enjoyed the sound of it until that morning.

"This is a very convoluted method of asking me on a date, Charming," she noted lowly and when he started laughing quietly from his seat on the bed, she couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed over the situation. She supposed there really were worse people than him to wake up married to.

"It was never my intention," he chuckled as he stood up and carefully walked over to her, " _but_ …if you are free, and if you are open to it, I know of a great little place just a short walk from here that serves apple cinnamon pancakes bigger than your head," he informed playfully and when a smile tugged at her lips and lit up her tired eyes, he was utterly overjoyed by the sight, "I don't know if they are any good but I can take you there if you like and we can give them a go."

"Hmm," she hummed softly and shortly, begrudgingly charmed by him but not yet completely convinced that the pair of them were a plausible match. Or even a good idea. She was, however, having an incredibly difficult time looking the charming shepherd in the eye without grinning like a schoolgirl. "David, I-…"

"Yes?" He smirked a little and her eyes fell to the floor between their feet.

"I am not convinced that this is anything but a horrible idea," she replied with a light laugh and was startled by the way her heart leapt when his fingers lifted to her face to tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Me neither. But I also think, if it works out, that it could be a pretty great one," he answered simply and he was genuinely surprised and delighted by the fact she was not shutting him down but was rather open to the thought.

"I think I need a little more than your charm to get me to agree to such a bizarre notion as a date with you," she told him and he smirked in good humour and then hummed softly in thought.

"Well," he began and very carefully stepped in to her personal space, sensitive to any protest she may have in him being so close. She didn't push him away though and instead stood her ground and watched him warily, "seduction is another option," he teased and she smirked up at him.

"Are you offering, Charming?"

"If it is what it takes to convince you to come have breakfast with me," he smirked as his finger trailed across her collar bone while his other hand slid over her hip, "I will happily oblige her majesty," he finished lowly, his voice just over a whisper as he tipped his head down closer to hers and she gave a short hum in reply as her eyes fell to his mouth. The sound was distracted and quiet, her focus having been pulled from what he was saying to instead, what he was doing. It was intoxicating being so close to her. It was a line he had never crossed, had never needed to, had never known he had wanted to.

But as he crossed it and as she let him touch her, he found it absolutely thrilling.

Then as his finger wandered between her breasts and down the zipper that ran down the full length of her shirt, he dipped his head further in to hers so his nose was ghosting over her cheek. She didn't touch him in return but she was entirely receptive and fell in step with him as if it were the most natural thing in the world for them. Her head swivelled just enough for her nose to meet his, her breaths were slow and soft, her body was relaxed and as he stepped her backward, she followed his lead without missing a beat.

She would like to say she was humouring the foolish shepherd but when she found herself pinned to the wall with his hands wandering over her hips and ribs, she had to admit the fool was succeeding in his plight to seduce her. Her mind was a little foggy, her heart was skipping in and out of rhythm, her breath was catching, and it was only getting worse with every passing second.

The weight of his hand as it slid back up the side of her rib cage, his thumb curling around to the underside of her breast, the lightness of his other hand as it danced around the waist of her jeans, teasing the idea of dipping inside, his hot breath against her jaw that promised kisses should she permit him, the gentle nuzzle of his nose against her cheekbone coaxing her to come out to him.

He had her feeling so much more than she expected and the fact that she was completely dizzy for him so suddenly turned her whole perspective on him completely upside down. This was not the quiet spoken shepherd she had grown so used to being in company with. This was a man who knew what he wanted and was ready to take it and she found herself wanting to be taken.

"Jeans suit you, your majesty," he whispered against her skin as his fingers hooked in to the waist of her dark jeans and dragged along the front of her waist until he found the button holding them closed. Her breath caught against his lips when he popped open the simple button and as he leaned more of his weight in to her, he pulled down the zipper and grinned just a little at the way she fussed and squirmed with the shifting of her weight, coming fractionally closer and further away from him, undecided on what she wanted as her nose pressed in to his cheek.

Then his thumb dared to trace the underside of her breast and slowly climb higher while the fingers at her jeans' zipper took every opportunity to carefully hook in to the waist of her panties and tease the idea of exploring more while he inspected her choice in fabric. "Lace," he approved through a breath against her lips and her exhale in reply was short and sharp as she let him do as he pleased.

"Now I can't help but wonder," he breathed as his fingers left her panties to slowly find their way beneath her shirt so he could treat himself to the smooth skin of her stomach with the hand teasing her breast, wandered to the zipper holding her shirt at an already low cut. "If it is a matching set," he finished his inquiry and slowly started pulling down the zipper keeping her breasts from view. He wasn't looking down for he was keeping his focus on ensuring she wouldn't slip out of the haze he was creating for her, but he knew he had gotten it low enough for a generous view of what she wore beneath her silk shirt before she broke and kissed him.

It brought forward an abrupt halt to his ministrations but that didn't matter for both their full attention was put in to their kiss. Apart from their drunken kiss that followed their 'I do" and was mostly forgotten, it was their first. It was also his first kiss since Snow who had passed nearly two years ago and as far as he knew, it was Regina's first since Robin. And that was several more years than he had been alone.

It took his breath away as it did hers and as their mouths softened against one another, the playfulness brought on by his teasing her was entirely let go. In its place came a far more serious break in their emotional armour that left them in a moment of panic. For how could they love again after already having had such great loves in the past. Not that one kiss was truly enough to say for certain it was love, but there was a possibility for old wounds to be uncovered and revealed, old pains to be pulled back to the surface and new pains to bear.

But that was only a few moments. For they were much stronger than they thought and far more ready to try again than what they had believed. So with her hands holding his face to hers and his arm winding around her waist, they pulled each other close and kissed each other senseless.

"I am feeling rather free to assume you will let me take you for breakfast."

"Can we not have someone bring it to us? I'm sure Red would love to fetch it," she grinned and he laughed and then whispered against her lips.

"Come for breakfast, my wife."

"Call me that in front of any of the others and I will cut out your tongue," she warned sweetly and he laughed and gave her one more kiss full and drawn out kiss before breaking away from her with a grin and gently took her hand in his.


End file.
